Things Not Said
by hitachiinlove12
Summary: Tamaki convinces Kyouya to let the Host Club have a dance to commemorate the end of the school year. TamakixKyouya. Rated K for now, rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome to chapter one of "Things not Said" by yours truly. This is my first fanfic ever, so I'd really like some constructive criticism- what am I doing right and how could I improve. But please refrain from doing so if you have no idea what you're talking : I do not own Ouran High School Host club, nor do I have any plans of acquiring it any time in the foreseeable future.**

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

Kyouya's POV

"Kyouya!" I hear Tamaki shout from across the room. I snap my notebook closed and look up to see the ever-exuberant blonde bounding towards me. My heart starts beating a little faster.

"Yes, Tamaki?" I answer calmly, "What do you want?" He pouts slightly at my uninterested tone, making him appear even cuter than usual. '_No! What am I saying?! Tamaki isn't _cute_!' _I get my thoughts back under control and tune back into what Tamaki is saying.

"…so I was thinking we should have a dance to commemorate the end of the school year!" He smiles at me hopefully.

"No" I reply bluntly, trying not to feel regretful. "We're already over this month's budget, and unless our profits rise by…" I check my notebook quickly, "…thirty seven percent, we won't be able to afford the picnic you had planned for next week."

"But mommy, you promised!" Tamaki whines, tears welling up in his eyes. I avert my gaze and focus all my willpower on not giving in to his request.

"Yes, but that was before you bought that chocolate fountain," I look over to where Hunny is devouring chocolate covered strawberries, with Mori standing protectively over him, napkin in hand. "Or the new television," I steal a glance at Hikaru and Kaoru sitting on the couch with their arms around each other, watching some childish cartoon. My cheeks redden slightly at the thought of me and Tamaki in that position, but I quickly drive that notion from my mind. "Or that dress for Haruhi," I point to the dressing room where Haruhi was currently changing, after much prompting from Tamaki and the twins.

"But those were all necessary purchases," he protests

"Well then they were necessary purchases that put us in debt"

"Could you keep it down over there?" Hikaru calls from the couch.

"Yeah, you guys sound like an old married couple," Kaoru sneaks me a knowing smile from behind Tamaki's back. _What is that supposed to mean?! _I glare back at him until he turns back to the T.V.

At that moment. Haruhi comes out of the dressing room, wearing a short pink dress with lots of ruffles, to hide the rather unfeminine nature of her body. Tamaki and the twins are immediately by her side, bombarding her with compliments and bone-crushing hugs.

I begin walking towards the door, hoping that just this once I'll be able to stay firm on my answer to Tamaki. I almost make it, but just as I'm about to walk out the door, someone calls my name, and I make the mistake of turning around. I look back to see Tamaki staring at me with pleading eyes.

"Please?" I try to resist, but then he switches tactics and gives me _those eyes_, the puppy dog eyes, and I'm powerless.

"Fine," I reply reluctantly. "But first, those 'necessary purchases' need to go back and we won't be able to do any of your elaborate themes for a while," He gives me nothing more than a happy bark before turning back to Haruhi and giving her a hug that should have been mine. I groan. _How does he always manage to do that?_ I shake my head in disappointment and wonder what in the world I've gotten myself into.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? This is a pretty short chapter, but I'll work on it. I love reviews! Good reviews, bad reviews, reviews telling me to go jump off a bridge (well not really the last one, but you get the idea), they're all welcome. I'll do my best to reply to a review, but I might take a while to get around to it, so be patient.

By the way, if you feel as if you have read this before, but feel that you remember it being by a different author, you probably have. This was originally posted by the account laxgirl122765. That is also me. I removed the story from that account, so I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to post it here. Until next time, I bid you farewell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter two! Thanks to everyone who's reading this. It really means a lot. Don't forget to review!  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I may wish it, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°**

Kyouya's POV

I walk into my room, flopping onto my bed and grabbing my laptop in a fluid motion. I'm not sure how (or why) he did it so quickly, but Tamaki has sent me two emails since the last time I checked, roughly ten minutes ago. Both are marked as urgent. I sigh and click on the first one.

**To: Mommy  
From: Daddy  
Subject: WAHHH!!  
Mommy Haruhi's being rebellious again! What should I do? Why doesn't she love her daddy? WAHHH!!! **

**To: Tamaki Suoh  
From: Kyouya Ohtori  
Subject: Re: WAHHH!!  
Tamaki, why must you always be such an insufferable moron? She loves her father, just not you. Maybe you should just move on. It would work out better for both of you.**

I hit the send button, sighing at his never-ending stupidity. Of course, the last two sentences were kind of a hint, but I wouldn't put it past him to not even notice it. I check the next one.

**To: Mommy  
From: Daddy  
Subject: LALALA  
Hi mommy! I'm super duper excited for the dance, aren't you??? Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!! Now I'll love you forever and ever! See ya tomorrow!**

**To: Tamaki Suoh  
From: Kyouya Ohtori  
Subject: Re: LALALA  
Yes, I'm…thrilled. Just remember to bring back everything you bought earlier, or the plans are off. Bye.**

Well, that was quite a turnaround from the last one, wasn't it? Oh well, at least he's happy now, and I don't have the chore of trying to cheer him up. I sigh and snap my laptop closed. I start my math homework, but my mind is elsewhere, already figuring about the expenses of the dance and what kind of decorations Tamaki would like best. I shake my head to clear my mind. The purpose of this dance was to please the customers, not the hyper Host Club king. Of course, those frivolous girls were easily satisfied. The mere fact that we're hosting a dance is enough to excite them, so I didn't need to worry too much about them. I put my completed math homework away and give up on doing anything productive. I can do the rest of my homework in the morning.

Instead, I start mentally putting the other club members to work. Hunny and Mori will be in charge of ordering the spread of food, Hikaru and Kaoru will choose our costumes, Tamaki will have to pick a theme, and I'll order the decorations, which everyone will put up. I neatly document all of this in my notebook.

"Kyouya, dinner time!" I hear Fuyumi call from the hallway. I snap my notebook closed and put in my pocket, then slowly descend the stairs to dinner.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

Tamaki bombards me the second I enter the school, jumping up and down with an excited smile on his face. With my heart in my throat, I tell him to calm down and that he's going to have to wait until later to tell me what's so important, or else we would be late for class. Looking disheartened by my cold attitude, he slumps his shoulders and follows me into the classroom. He seems to cheer up pretty quickly though, because three minutes later I see him wriggling with anticipation in the seat in front of me. All through class, he shoots me hopeful glances just in case I change my mind in the two minutes since the last time he looked at me. Each time, I just shake my head and look at the clock on the wall.

Finally, class ends. Tamaki jumps up and bounds out the door without waiting for me to follow. I take my time putting everything in my briefcase, then go to meet Tamaki in the music room. When I get there, everyone is already sitting and waiting impatiently for Tamaki to make his announcement. Once I take my seat, Tamaki begins to speak with his usual enthusiasm.

"Okay everybody! I've decided what the theme is going to be for the dance!"

"Hoorah…" The twins murmur, faking interest.

"What is it Tama-chan?" At least Hunny seems excited.

"Well, I've decided that the theme will be…" he pauses for dramatic effect "a rock concert!" He looks at us with his huge violet eyes, waiting for our reaction.

"How would we do that?" Kaoru asks curiously.

"Simple! We would all dress up as rock stars and we could even hire a real rock band and make it seem like a real concert and everything! What do you think, Kyouya?" He stares up at me hopefully. I glance up from my notebook, where I have been carefully writing down ideas for decorations and arrangements for the twins' mother to design our costumes.

"That depends, did you bring back all of the purchases you made yesterday?" He nods his head vigorously. "Then I see no problem with it." I smile and push my glasses up with my middle finger, causing them to glint.

"Oh, thank you Kyouya!!" He yells, spinning me around in a bone-crushing hug. I stiffen momentarily, but don't try to disentangle myself from Tamaki. Eventually, he releases me, only to begin jumping in the air, yelling about how wonderful this dance would be.

Soon enough, Tamaki had worn himself out and it was time to go home. Hikaru and Kaoru had become bored and left a while ago, but everyone else stayed long enough for me to assign them their jobs. I watch as Tamaki stumbles into his limo, exhausted from all of his jumping. He almost falls, but manages to catch himself at the last minute, and I can't help but smile. When his limo is out of sight, I call my driver to pick me up, then lean against the wall of the school and wait.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

**A/N: So? What do you think? It's longer this time too, but not by much. I'm working on it. Please review!! Any kind will do! They really mean a lot to me. See you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ACK! I feel so ADD right now, I can't concentrate on writing or anything.  
Thank you so much to iLmaonadee for reviewing and putting this story on alert, and to Cannibal-Muffin23 for favoriting! It really means a lot 3 **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran, never have, never will.**

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

Kyouya's POV

I am awoken Saturday morning by a banging on my bedroom door. I ignore it, hoping that whoever it is will give up and go away. But they persist, and when they realize that I'm not going to answer the door, they let themselves in. I crack open one eye and see the Host Club in its entirety standing at the foot of my bed. They look excited about something, with the exception of Haruhi and Mori. I groan and close my eye again.

"Hey, Kyouya!" Tamaki shouts. I shove my head underneath my pillow. "Hey, Kyooouuuya!!!! Guess what?" I sigh. He's obviously not going to leave, so I prop myself up on my elbows and glare at him. I can feel the evil purple aura emanating off me. Tamaki whimpers and takes a step back.

"Tamaki, are you or are you not aware that I am responsible for a great deal of financial work, both for you and for my father?" He nods nervously. "So, that means you also know that there is not a chance in hell that I get to bed before 5:30 on any given night?" Another nod. "Then, would you please tell me why you are here, at seven-o-clock in the morning, on a SATURDAY?!" Tamaki cowers behind Mori.

"W-well Kyouya… y-you see… there's a c-commoner c-carnival in town today, a-and I thought that maybe we could go." He glances at me, hoping that my anger at him has faded. It hasn't.

"I see. And do you remember what happened the last time you planned one of these 'field trips'? How did that work out?" I flop back down onto my bed.

"Okay everyone, here we go again!" Tamaki addresses the rest of the club, seeming to ignore my last comment. "Let's get him dressed and go to that carnival!" I hear the twins and Hunny cheering, and all of as sudden, they're all on top of me, shoving me into clothes that seemed to have appeared from thin air. I try to kick them off, but I only had one and a half hours of sleep last night, and eventually exhaustion takes over and I let them do whatever they want.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so madly short. I'll make the next one super long to make up for it. Reviews = faster updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to the next exciting installment of "Things Not Said". Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited and put this story on alert, including stupidamericanidioms91, iLmaonadee, uchihababe-chan, Memox, and nejiXtenten4everz.  
Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own Ouran.**

**°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°**

Kyouya's POV

When I wake up, I feel my feet dragging on the ground. Excited voices fill my ears. I open my eyes to see that I am being carried- or dragged, to be more exact- by Tamaki, with my arms draped across his shoulders. My face reddens at being so close to him. I stand up straight and pull my arms away from his shoulders. Tamaki turns around with a big smile to greet me.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" He booms enthusiastically.

"Jeez, you sleep like a rock," Hikaru comments, appearing behind Tamaki.

"Yeah, we weren't sure you'd ever wake up" Kaoru adds. I look around and see that there are tents set up with games. Stands selling fried food that could probably clog your arteries just by looking at it were scattered around. A tall Ferris wheel rose above all of the stands, and I could see other rides here and there. This must be the commoner carnival that Tamaki had been babbling on about this morning.

"Yay! You're up! Now we can go get cake!" Hunny beams up at me. He runs off toward the nearest snack stand, Mori following closely behind. The twins walk off in search of a roller coaster, dragging an uninterested Haruhi with them. And just like that, we were alone.

"Let's go this way!" Without warning, Tamaki grabs my wrist and drags me toward a striped tent. He gracefully dodges everyone in the way. Amazingly, we reach the tent without colliding with anyone. It is a booth with bottles stacked up into pyramids. Commoners are throwing balls at the bottles, and if they knock them over, the man running the game hands them a small prize. "Can we play it, Mommy?" Tamaki asks, gazing at the booth in awe.

"Well, I don't see why not." His face lights up and he fumbles around in his pockets for his wallet. After a minute, he seems to come up empty handed.

"I seem to have… um… forgotten my…" he trails off, then looks at me hopefully. I'm not sure how the moron managed to leave all of his money at home, and remember to put mine in my pocket. I pull out two hundred yen and hand it to Tamaki.

"Oh, thank you Kyouya! I knew I could count on you! You're my best friend ever!" He latches onto me, rubbing his face against mine. I wasn't sure what he was so excited about. I had gotten him much more expensive things than this, and he hadn't showed this much gratitude. I push him away from me slightly, stopping the blush that had been forming on my cheeks in it's tracks. Tamaki handed the money to the man behind the counter, who in turn gave him five balls. He threw the first ball in the general direction of the bottle pyramid and managed to knock down the first two rows. He beamed at me.

"What do you think, mommy?"

"I think that you should hurry this along. I don't want to spend all day here." He turns back towards the game.

"And why is that?" He throws his second ball, which knocks down the rest of his pyramid.

"Well, Tamaki, some of us actually have more important things to do with their time than to loiter around an amusement park." Tamaki points to the prize that he wants and the man hands him a small stuffed dog that looks like Antoinette. Ignoring my last comment, he turns and gives the dog to me.

"Here. You paid for me to play, the least I can do is let you have the prize."

"What am I going to do with this?" I ask, taking the prize anyway.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Knowing that Tamaki wouldn't accept 'go home' as an answer, I shrug.

"But there's so much to do here!" He exclaims, as if he's actually been to a commoners carnival before. "I've read all about these things! We could go on the Ferris wheel or a roller coaster or play ring toss or buy commoners food-"

"Let's get something to eat." I cut in before Tamaki has a chance to go any further. He would ramble on like that for hours if somebody would let him. Besides, I hadn't eaten breakfast before being dragged out of my house this morning and I was extremely hungry.

"Okay, let's go this way!" He bounds off ahead of me, then circles back when he sees that I'm not going to run after him. While he was up ahead, Tachibana had appeared and informed me that the most sanitary food stall was in fact in the other direction. I start towards it, motioning for Tamaki to follow me. When we reach the stall, Tamaki orders something called a funnel cake, which looks like pure fat and sugar, covered in even more sugar, while I opt for a hamburger and a soda. Apparently, Tamaki is just as hungry as I am, because he attacks his funnel cake like it's his last meal.

"You've got… a little something…" I wipe at my face, implying that he should do the same. I sigh as he rubs at the completely wrong side of his face. "No, you're hopeless. Let me get it." I grab a napkin and wipe away the small clump of sugar. Tamaki twitched away from my touch and blushed, embarrassed.

"Heh, thanks Kyouya. You know, I think it's nearly time to go." How strange. We hadn't been there more than an hour or so. Tamaki's field trips usually lasted most of the day. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. I decide not to press the issue. We gathered up the rest of the club without incident. Kaoru (yes, I can tell them apart, who do you think I am?) commented that "Milord seemed awfully quiet", but Tamaki had only smiled at him and made a joke. After that, we all went our separate ways. I sent Tachibana to follow Tamaki home in an attempt to find out what was bothering him. I'm not usually a fan of what some people may call stalking, but I was only doing what anyone would do when their best friend was acting oddly. Besides, security at Suoh mansion number two was rather lax, being that all of Tamaki's servants had been carefully chosen to match his personality. I watch him drive off, then climb into my own limo to await Tachibana's report.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

Tamaki's POV

When Tamaki arrived home from the amusement park, He went straight to his room, requesting that none of his servants enter. He locked the door and flung himself onto the bed, muttering to himself.

"Eh, there was nothing wrong with what Kyouya did. Why did I react like I did?" He paused for a moment, silently contemplating. "Well of course I love him, he's mommy and I'm daddy, and mommy and daddy must love each other, or else the family can not survive." He blushed again as he thought about what had happened earlier that day. To most people, it would be a matter of little significance, just one friend helping another. But there was something in Kyouya's touch, soft and gentle and very much not Kyouya-esque. Tamaki's head began to hurt. Deciding that he had done quite enough deep thinking for the day, he rolled over and fell into a troubled sleep.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

Kyouya's POV

Tachibana returned home with very little to report. Apparently, Tamaki had only muttered something about 'mommy and daddy' and then drifted off to sleep. I wondered what was troubling him so much. He had been fine up until I had wiped the piece of funnel cake off of him, and that hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. He was hopeless and I was only helping him. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well from eating that enormous funnel cake. I decided I would go to Suoh Mansion number two myself if he was still acting oddly tomorrow.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

**A/N: Well I hope you're enjoying! I was originally gonna try to do a chapter from Tamaki's POV, but it's hard to switch between the two since they have such different mindsets. So I managed to get that little snippet out, and that was about all I could manage from him. Oh well, there will be other fanfics. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've got the feeling that this is gonna be a pretty short fanfic. I don't know how people can write like twenty chapters of the same story. I'd just get bored with it after a while. This one will probably be no more than ten chapters, and if that's the case, I'm already halfway there. Maybe I'll write an epilogue, maybe I'll move on to something completely different. Only time will tell.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited, including uchihababe-chan, MangaBookwormDork, and nejixtenten4everz. I love you guys!  
Disclaimer: Hey big surprise everybody! I _still_ don't own Ouran!**

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

Kyouya's POV

When Tamaki hadn't called me by noon on Sunday, I began to worry. He usually called me at least twice in the morning, trying to get me to go along with his latest scheme or to complain about his rebellious 'daughter' or the 'devil twins'. I told Aijima to get my limo ready and I set off towards Tamaki's mansion.

Shima answered the door. "Ohtori-sama, welcome." I bowed to her and smiled.

"Yes, I was hoping I could talk to Tamaki."

"I'm afraid he's not feeling very well today."

"I won't be long, I assure you." I flashed her my hosting smile, and she relents. I made my way quietly up to Tamaki's room. The door was closed and I couldn't hear any sound coming from inside. I knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, I let myself in. All of the lights were off, and I could see a Tamaki-shaped lump lying in the bed. It did not move as I walked across the room.

"Tamaki?" The sheets rustled, and a blonde head poked out.

"Mommy? What are you doing here?" His voice was scratchy. I moved forward to get a better look at him. Tamaki's skin was pale, his blonde hair limp, and worst of all, his eyes, which were usually so vibrant, were clouded over. He wore a rather confused expression on his pallid face.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right. You didn't seem well yesterday." I tried my best to keep my voice professional, but it was difficult. What could possibly be troubling so much as to cause him to fall ill? Tamaki struggled to sit up.

"You're right, I don't feel very good. But I think it's just something that I ate." He was lying. I knew, and he knew that I knew. There was something else on his mind.

"What is it really?" I pressed. Tamaki suddenly started coughing violently. Startled, I grabbed the water that was sitting on his nightstand and handed it to him. He accepted it gratefully. Carefully, I took a seat on the edge of his bed. I stroked his hair until he finally calmed down and fell into a fevered sleep. When I was sure that he was soundly asleep, I carefully stood up. As I went to leave, Tamaki's hand shot out and grabbed mine.

"Kyouya" he murmured. I looked down at him. Apparently, he wasn't so fast asleep after all. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. He pulled me forward by the hand and planted a kiss on my forehead. I jerked backwards as he fell quietly back onto his pillow. I fumbled with the doorknob and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. After bidding Shima a hasty farewell, I practically fell out the door in a manner unfit for any self respecting Ohtori.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

After that day at Tamaki's house I threw myself into planning the dance/rock concert. I make it take as long as it can, avoiding being alone with Tamaki by all costs. He seemed to have no recollection of the incident due to his fevered state at the time, but I didn't want to take any chances.

The event was coming together very well. The Hitachiin's mother had been working on custom outfits for all of us with the help of the twins themselves. Renovations were taking place in the main hall; a stage was being constructed where the concert would take place, the lights were being rigged to change colors, and speakers and huge television screens were being installed throughout the hall so that each 'princess' could see and hear the concert just as well as the next. Hunny and Mori had hired the most expensive Italian restaurant they could find, because Tamaki had insisted that it was a well known fact that rock concerts and Italian food went together perfectly. Haruhi tried to help wherever she could, but there wasn't really much for her to do, so she tagged along with Hunny and Mori.

During the rare times that everyone was free, we practiced for the concert. It was decided that everyone would sing their own song, except for Haruhi who refused even after I threatened to double her debt, and then we would all sing one together. The songs weren't exactly rock concert material, but the customers would be more intent on our 'beautifully made outfits' and 'spectacular singing voices' than the songs themselves. After the concert there would be a short period where we could talk and dance with the customers and that would be when the food would be put out.

There is only so much planning someone can to for an event, and I had very nearly run out of things to do. With nothing else to do during class, I actually paid attention. I see Tamaki trying to catch my attention out of the corner of my eye, but ignore him and pretend to be listening hard to what the teacher is saying. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, and I pick it up before it has a chance to ring. The front screen reads **One New Text Message**. I sigh, and open it.

**Y R U ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? IM so bored B.C U R always so busy making plans. PLZ talk to me!**

I shake my head and write back.

**I'm busy, Tamaki. That can't be helped.**

**But U were never so busy B4. UR ignoring me. I can tell.**

**No, you're just used to being the center of attention so whenever I have something actually important to do, you complain about me ignoring you. This happens every time we plan an event.**

**But this is different. What did I do wrong?**

_Nothing. Everything._ The bell rings signaling the end of class. I grab my bag and walk out the door, leaving Tamaki sitting there staring at the back of my head.

°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°о°

***Dramatic music plays* So? What say you? Next chapter will be the concert, and the one after that will be the dance/mingling thing afterwards. Unless their short, then I'll combine them. I'm not sure when I'll update next, I've got an oral report, another English project due Friday, an induction practice, an induction and a kickline game/picture day. I'm actually wearing a dress to the induction, which is pretty miraculous since the last time that I wore a dress for some reason other than because it was absolutely necessary (weddings/funerals) was when I was about seven. So wish me luck that I don't trip in my heels and don't forget to review!**


End file.
